


Geranium

by Kui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Sad stuff in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kui/pseuds/Kui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends help friends. And expect nothing in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geranium

**Author's Note:**

> Gon Freecss / Kurapika Kurta / one comforting the other while they cry
> 
> the pairing gen smacked the shit out of mary and i and i come to you with a 3 am drabble.
> 
> (( ps jackpot is soon dont worry))

Gon and Kurapika had decided to meet up in Kurapika's cramped hotel room, shortly after they became a zodiac. It was rough, with the sudden amount of involvement in the hunter association it thrust them into. Gon's lack of nen was also troubling for the young boy. Each party had their problems. Neither had the time to catch up with one another, until now. 

The two teenagers sat side by side on the bed, talking about what had happened while the other was away. Nothing good. On either sides. 

The tale of red eyes and revenge, the same old spiel, 'I do not fear death.' The words fell out of their mouth, clanging to the ground below them like 100 pound weights. They met all kinds of people along the way. Some friends. And some that put more blood on their hands. 

Gon's was not much better. The chimera ants. Kite. The king. The royal guards. Pitou. The way he treated Killua. It all flowed like a chunky river of blood and tears, mixed with guts. It swirled inside the young boy, rose to his chest, and sat there. Weighing him down like a lead weight tied to his heart. 

He doesn't know when it happened, but he felt warm liquid drip onto his thighs. It was... his own tears? Gon seemed shocked that this was happening, but didn't make an effort to wipe his eyes. He let the tears roll down as his voice cracked and dissolved into blubbering. It was all his fault.

The blonde hesitantly reached a hand over. They stalled. They were a bit scared of physical contact, to be honest. After a minute of the boy sobbing next to them, they grab him by the shoulder and pull him into a tight hug. His sobs increase in volume as he latches his arms around Kurapika's chest, hands locking together, making sure they couldn't escape. 

Before they knew it, they were crying too. Kurapika started to weakly sob, they hadn't cried in a while. Ah. They forgot how nice it felt. They ran an hand through Gon's hair, trying to comfort the shaking boy. They themself are tremoring something fierce also, but they need to comfort their friend, first and foremost. 

Tears slip down their cheeks, falling onto Gon's hair. 

No one minded.

Not one bit.


End file.
